


The Most Dangerous Game

by flowersoffleshandblood



Category: The Most Dangerous Game - Richard Connell
Genre: Also Ivans dead, Did anyone actually read this story, Gore, I finished where they left off at the General's death, I likes this story so, Im alone in this fandom, RIP, This one person fandom, What Have I Done, i dont think so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersoffleshandblood/pseuds/flowersoffleshandblood
Summary: Sanger Rainsford had finally killed the bastard souled man, General Zaroff.





	The Most Dangerous Game

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alone in this fandom. Send help.

I had then made myself comfortable on General Zaroff’s bed after shooting him fatally in the chest. He had tried to put up a fight but after several seconds, he had stood still and fallen to his knees with his pistol still holsted to his belt and looked at me before he had bled out on the fur ridden rug beneath him.

Of course i had felt some remorse after killing the man but after what he had done, he was no longer a man but a rabid animal. An animal that was so far up the food chain that he was high with the power that had given him. If only he were to just back down or at least let me go anywhere away from here, i would have been fine with just leaving. But he wouldn’t let me go that easily. Even if it wasn’t easy getting away from him in the first place. To him this was just a game that fueled off of the scent of blood and fear. It was far too metallic for my taste.

I sat up so my feet were dangling off the bed. The satin sheets were soft and gentle against my bare and blistered skin. It was a relief to get away from the sick bastard even though he was only in the next room sprawled out on the floor in a pool of his own blood. 

I internally winced at the thought of the General like that. But remembered he murdered men just for the mangled game he played throughout the island. I could only imagine what went through his skull when he slept at night. There was obviously no regret in that man’s mind. It scared me to no end what he could have been capable of more than what he had already done.

Getting up and walking to the doorway where my boots were placed neatly by each other. I slid them on my feet and tied the laces, wiping the grime off the tips of them.

When i had opened the door to the living room, General Zaroff’s body was laying there, a pale complexion to his face and still opened eyes. They stared at nothing. 

I looked over at the coffee table and there sat a red velvet pouch that what looked like to be filled with silver. Curiosity getting the best of me, i walked over and took the pouch, unravelling the string wrapped around at the top. I poured it out on the wooden table and out fell silver coins on the table and some falling onto the floor.

I picked up two and walked over to Zaroff’s body. I knelt down next to him, making sure not to stain the knees of my pants with his blood. 

I reached out so that the back of my hand brushed against his cheek and it felt ice cold. His eyes still staring at nothing, i took the tips of my fingers and closed them for him. Taking the two coins, i set them over his eyes. Maybe then would he rest in peace for once. 

Though i had done something criminal was it really that bad? Maybe the reason he had never drawn his gun was because he had wanted to die but was too proud to admit it? I’m not really sure but what mattered was the end result and that he was no more.

I got up from the floor and walked out of the living room. The general was a wealthy man and had many resources. I would make use of them and try to get off this god forsaken island. I would leave this place and go back home.

 

~oOo~

 

“So you killed him?”

“Yes.”

Once i had gotten back to the ship Whitney was relieved to see me again and had given me a hug and some bread to eat while i dried off from the spashes and waves of the ocean. He had also told he how he had thought i drowned. 

“But… why did he kill and kill all those people?” Whitney asked cocking his head and staring at my still hands.

“He said he was bored of the game! He wanted more excitement and challenge. So he did the unjustifiable.” I said throwing my hand up into the air.

“That is not right.” He said almost speechless. I nodded.

“It was gruesome.” I said and Whitney only looked up at the sky.

“I guess we’re not always the hunters.” He said and I only smiled a little bit.

“That we aren’t.”


End file.
